


End of the Night

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Poor Spine has trouble with the ladies, Slight Violence, The poor guy just wanted to get lucky, dating gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine seems to have a bit of trouble in the dating business</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Night

“I had a wonderful night, The Spine. Thanks for taking me out,” Kitty chimed as she walked hand in hand with the automaton down the street to her house. 

The Spine smirked as he snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Kitty. We should do this again sometime,” The Spine crowed as he stared down at the girl lovingly.

It had been a wonderful night full of romance and fun. They had walked through the park and watched a jazz band play and ended the night dancing at a lovely jazz club. The walk to Kitty’s home was so nice and peaceful. He didn’t want this night to end.

“There’s my house,” Kitty said while pointing at a house up ahead. The Spine frowned slightly. The date was almost over. 

The two walked up the door and faced each other. Kitty smiled up at The Spine. She kept eye contact as she reached into her purse.

“Thank you for a great night, Kitty,” The Spine purred while closing his eyes and leaning down for a kiss. 

“Shoot. I forgot my keys,” Kitty muttered.

The Spine stopped as he stared down at her as she rummaged through her purse. He looked at the door. He knew Kitty lived with a friend. He could knock on the door for her.

“Do you want me to knock on your door?” He asked.

“No. My friend just had the front door painted and my phone is dead,” Kitty muttered.

The Spine sighed. There had to be another way to get her friend. He finally noticed the door knocker.

“Can I grab your knocker?” He suggested.

Kitty froze and stared at him.

 

“And that’s the last thing I remember,” The Spine mumbled sadly as Rabbit worked on reattaching his left arm.


End file.
